Magnus Reborn
by Luxita
Summary: After years of traveling with the Elgang Aisha sets out on her own to continue down her path to regaining her lost powers. Her path takes her to a dangerous and unforgiving land named Demecia. Where she finds a ancient journal that shall be the key to regaining all her old powers. Aisha x Elsword. I highly advise you read the eternal lord awakens before you read this!
1. the Journey Begins

_**Hey guys Luxita here since i made The eternal lord awakens I thought, why don't I do stories for all the characters? Thus i made a poll. If you're reading this then most people said yes.**_

_**In this story it's Aisha turn to get amped up. Lets see how this plays out. P.S since shes on her own and years have passed from her time in the Elgang shes changed dramatically so yeah heads up.**_

**Elsword: Infinity Rune Lord (Oops Spoilers)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: (Deceased) **

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

><p>After years of traveling with the Elgang Aisha had finally decided to set out on her own to find Magnus's spire a tower that housed the powerfulest wizard that ever lived and was passed down from wizard to apprentice for generations. The wizard that resided there was much more likely dead than alive. But the relics she could find there were more than likely worth the trouble that she would encounter.<p>

During her travels she tried to keep in contact with the elgang if they were in the area. But most of the time their paths didn't alinge. Along her travels she heard rumors about someone who had a relic that could guide her to the spire if she could learn to use it. But they lived in a far off land filled with bandits and hostilities. And there were other leads that could guide her, So she decided to only resort to that lead only if there were no other paths. unfortunately it eventually lead up to that. she had no other paths to take all the other ones were cold or dead ends.

* * *

><p>She had rested up at Anns Inn at Ruben before setting out to find this relic and whoever beared it. She readied her spell book, her potions, and her runes. If the land was as dangerous as the rumors had said she would need them. She was about to get setting out when someone burst through her door and cheerfully yelled.<p>

" Aisha! "

Aisha spun on her heels to see Rena standing in her doorway her arms flung into the air awaiting a warm welcome from Aisha. Relieved that it was just her elven friend she walked up to her and hugged her old friend.

" Rena what are you doing in Ruben? "

" Didn't you hear? We're here to prepare to go to a far off land called Demecia! just the name just sounds so exotic and ... romantic."

" How strange. I'm just setting out to Demecia today! "

" That really is strange. Well i guess i best not keep you. You have a long path to go if you want to get to Demecia. "

" Thanks. And its great to see you again Rena. "

" You too Aisha. Don't be a stranger! Keep an eye out for El-short for me! "

Those words. They constantly circle around in her head making her think of Elsword, the one that got away, to Rena it was just a joke that the entire Elgang made to remember their old leader.

But to Aisha it was a flashback to the day that demons attacked them at an ancient monastery. It remindes her of the day Elsword showed his true colors and the day he lost all he cared for and all she cared for as well.

Her mind flew back to the last sight of elsword she ever had. He was standing at his balcony staring up at the star filled night sky. Gripping tightly to Elesis's broken claymore. She had felt like that was her sign that she should hurry if she wanted to say what she needed to say. But she was too late. By the time she had gathered up the courage. He was gone, Without a word, just vanished.

She never felt the same way again. And she swore never again to hesitate like she had.

" Aisha you have that look again. You're thinking of him again aren't you? "

" Yes. "

" Hey, hey look at me. He's still out there. Maybe you'll find him someday. "

" But what if he's not? For all i know hes dead. "

" We never found his body Aisha. That means he may still be alive. And you know our Elsword he left for a reason and a damned good one too. And he wouldn't just go run off to die."

" Still i just wish i could of told him before he left. "

" When you find him again, you tell him. Im more than certain he won't reject you. "

" But… You're right Rena. "

" Now you better get going you got a long way to go. "

" Thanks Rena. "

Aisha grabbed her backpack and walked out of Ann's Inn. A long trouble filled journey awaited her. And on the other side a even more dangerous task had to be fulfilled if she ever wished to find the spire of magnus she had to track the man who held the book of magnus. And with that kind of magical artifact they might not wish to give up their prized possession and will put up a dangerous fight to protect their precious relic.

* * *

><p>After nearly a week of traveling through the deserts and wind blown dunes of Demecia Aisha finally came to a small unremarkable village. Her first intuition was to go to the local tavern to try and meet the people and to try to get a fragment of knowledge of where to begin.<p>

She entered in the building unnoticed by any of the patrons of the bar. The lively music filled the air and women and men danced to the music. Laughter saturated the air. The aura that the bar exuded seemed just so warm and welcoming to aisha. Aisha approached the bar and talked to the bar tender.

" Excuse me mister. "

The bar man ignored Aisha and continued to tend to the desires of the other patrons. She whistled trying to get his attention but he just continued on ignoring her.

" Its no use missy. The people here hate outsiders."

She spun on her feet to come face to face with a tall muscular man wearing a striped yellow bandana on his head.

" Why do they hate outsiders? "

" They blame everyone but themselves for their problems. The fools think themselves unfailable. That nothing can ever be their fault."

" Oh. But while i have your attention do you know of the Book of Magnus? "

" Hmm well the Boss does keep a strange little book with him at all times. I cant understand what ever the heck it says though. Its written in some weird language. "

" May i please see this book? "

" What's your interest in this book? "

" That book may be a magical relic that i'm looking for! "

" Hmm fine. But the boss will have to give his approval first. And the only way we can do that is if we talk to him. Follow me. "

" Wait i haw can i know this isn't a trap? "

" Cause i ain't a ignorant local. Plus i can tell you're a mage so messing with you not exactly something i would do willingly. "

" Point taken. "

* * *

><p>Aisha hesitantly followed the bandit that she had met in the tavern. She really was surprised that it was that easy to get on the trail of the lead. Perhaps the bandits are more friendly to outsiders than they are the locals. her and the bandit traveled in the moon lit night through the desert it seemed like they might be traveling in circles.<p>

" Do you even know where you're going? "

" Sure do been living on these sands all my life. Sometimes the sands even whisper to me. "

The bandit let out a small laugh as he climbed up a tall sand dune.

" What are you laughing about? "

" Its a inside joke you would have to have been there. "

" Oh. "

" It seems like we're getting close. "

" Seems!? "

" I recognize that dune over there. But we're supposed to be seeing neon lights by now. So we have a fifty fifty chance, we're close. "

The bandit reached the top of the dune and he waved up to Aisha struggling up the tall dune. After struggling to get up she stood up on the top of the dune and saw a large and immense compound.

" Somethings wrong. "

" How can you tell? "

" The lights are out. Out here thats a death sentence "

" Why? "

" Sand flurries attack at night. The lights drive them away but when the lights go out… You do not want to be caught outside. Those things can tear you to shreds in less than a second! I still remember my first sand flurrie attack."

The bandit shivered as if a sudden wave of cold swept over him.

" If they attack at night, why haven't attacked us? "

" They haven't spotted us yet. If we hurry we can get to the bosses house. "

The bandit broke out into a sudden dash down the dune and into the compound. Aisha followed him into the compound being certain to keep close to him.

She felt like something was chasing them. She looked over her shoulder to see a person wrapped in brown cloth bandages gripping tightly to a sword that hung at their side. They were running as fast as they could and the bandit she was following yelled.

" Sand flury! Run! Run as fast as you can! "

Aisha struggled to go any faster. The sand flurry was gaining ground on Aisha. The sand flurry was within reach when a loud gunshot rang out and the sand flurry collapsed to the floor. then three more sand flurries sprung up from the ground around Aisha. As soon as they had gotten to their feet, three gunshots reported and the sand flurries dropped to the floor motionless.

The lights then flicked on and the compound sprung to life. People came pouring out of every crevice of the building and begun attacking any sand flurry that sprung up. The sand flurries knew that this was a losing fight and fled back underneath the sand.

The bandit that had led her to the compound walked up to her and said

" You're lucky little lady. Most people don't survive such a close encounter with sand flurries. Either way the boss wants to meet you said something about an 'old friend'. "

Aisha nodded and motioned the bandit to lead on as she did not know this place like he did. The bandt merely pointed to a building at the corner of a street.

She approached the building with a strange feeling in her gut like it was warning her of impending danger. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Some time passed and no answer. Perhaps they didn't hear her. She slowly went to open the door but the door handle was ripped from her hand as the door flew open. She stumbled back surprised by the door suddenly opening without warning.

" Well well look who showed up on my door step. "

Aisha looked up to see a strangely familiar man standing in the doorway his deep dark blue eyes shone like a sapphires in the night. And the wind blew his long flowing red hair. He looked like he had just stepped out of a story book. Then she finally realized who the man was.

" Elsword! "

Unable to contain her joy she tightly hugged her old friend. Keeping her arms wrapped around him she said to him.

" I thought you were dead. "

" And i thought you didn't care. I guess we were both wrong. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus ends the first chapter of Magnus Reborn! I kinda gave away the surprise when i told you Elsword was gonna show up in this chapter. But what ya gonna do? Tell me what you think down in the reveiws. Until the next time my friends. <strong>_


	2. The Journal of Magnus

**I ain't got much to say except that im kinda working hard on a project i have had on the back burner for quite some time so you may see it coming out soon, but because i have not worked on this story for quite some time i've decided to work on it.**

* * *

><p>Aisha stood dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of her old friend Elsword. It had been years since she had seen him and yet he seemed to have changed so little. He still had his steadfast confident smile, he still towered over her and his eyes still shone like brilliant and flawless sapphires in the night that reflected the light of the stars in his eyes.<p>

She stood there unable to gather her thoughts to think of something to say. She was about to say something when Elsword shushed her by putting his finger to her lips. His confident smile melted into a caring smirk and he whispered to her.

" Its been a long time Aisha. I think i know something that sums up what i want to say to you."

She was about to ask what, when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and spun her about. She felt like she was in heaven in his muscular and caring arms she didn't want the hug to end. But she regretfully knew he would eventually let her go.

Elsword put her back on her feet and laughed joyfully. It had been so long since any of his old friends had seen him. He was overjoyed to see Aisha. It was then that he realized that he had not seen any of the others.

" Where is everyone else Aisha? "

" I left them. "

" You what?! You're never supposed to travel alone in Demecia, ever! "

" Listen to me. I left them because i went to find a magical tower but they were dead set to rid the world of the demons and reclaiming all the els that they stole. I would have gotten nowhere with them. "

" Hmm. Ya that's somewhat why i left them. "

" Somewhat? "

" Yeah… I wanted to travel this road alone so i wouldn't be a burden to you. "

" What road? You just up and left us without a word nor a note. "

" You remember the temple? What happened that day? I left to hunt that demon that killed my sister. I knew the others wouldn't follow me on such a foolish path. So rather than creating a drama storm before i left, i just left, no word, no drama. "

" But it worried all of us to death! We thought you got kidnapped in the middle of the night or or!-"

" I know. But i couldn't bring myself to man up and say goodbye to your faces. Leaving the elgang was one of the biggest challenges i have ever faced. "

Elsword turned his ashamed gaze to the floor unable to bring his once proudly high held head to even cast a glance at aisha's feet.

Aisha saw the obvious shame in Elsword and reached out her hand and took hold of Elswords hand as it hung at his side. He looked up from the floor into Aishas amethyst eyes. with a warm and forgiving smirk she said to him.

" I forgive you. After all saying goodbye is one of the toughest things to ever do in this world. "

" Thank you Aisha. But i believe you didn't come here specifically here to just find a old friend and chit chat with him. Come inside we can discuss why you are here. "

Elsword stepped out of the doorway and welcomed Aisha into his humble and messy home. Aisha nearly threw up just from the horrid stench that filled the air. Was it even humanly possible to fill a room with such a pungent stench?! The smell assaulted Aisha nose like an unstoppable army of demons. it smelled like a mixture of skunk gas, rotting flesh, and mustard gas. Aisha protected her nose with a cloth that was drowned in perfume but still it had near no effect on the putrid stench that assailed her nose.

" Ugh! Elsword! How do you live in this stench?! "

" Yeah i've kinda been too busy to clean my house a lot. "

" Could you atleast try to freshen the air up a bit! I mean my god! In all my travels this room has to be one of the worst smelling places out of all the dungeons i have ever been in! "

" Im sorry! Geez with all the time that's passed i figured you would have grown up a slight bit since we met. "

Aishas extremely short temper could no longer put up with anymore of Elswords foolishness. So with one quick and lighting fast strike she pounded Elsword over the head with her wand.

" OW! " Elsword screamed in response to Aishas angry strike

" Just who do you think you are saying i'm not grown up! "

Elswords eyes lit up with a furious glare cutting through Aisha like a razor sharp sword through a poorly forged shield. He rose to his feet and towered over Aisha.

" I am Elsword the most feared bandit in all the land! Men cower in fear at the sound of my name! Armies fall to their knees at my command! The most feared group of bandits in Demecia listen to my every beck and call i give them without hesitation. And i have called many others much worse. And remember you are a guest in my camp. If i give the word you will not leave this place alive. So watch your tongue! "

Aisha cowered in fear that her friends new and much much shorter temper may push him into an unstoppable rage that may drive him to hurt her. This was not the Elsword she knew at all.

Elsword caught himself before he could continue his angry rant. He sighed and let his gaze fall upon the floor again unable to look at Aisha. He apologized with a irritated tone hidden among his voice.

" Im sorry Aisha. Its just i've had to command these bandits for so long that ive almost become one of them. I hate acting like this all the time just to keep the respect of these cowardly bandits. "

" Then why do you stay? If you hate these men, why do you lead them? "

" They are the means to an end if i had any other options i would have taken them. But nevermind that. I'll open a window so the air clears out a bit. then we can talk business. "

Elsword darted over to a window and opened it up letting the fresh crisp air flow in, and let the disgusting stench that filled the air out. Aisha went over to a comfortable and clean looking chair flanking a heavily stained couch.

Elsword talked to Aisha over his shoulder

" You're sitting in my chair. "

" So? "

Elsword let out a small laugh followed by a playful smirk. He went and sat down on the couch next to Aisha

" So what you doing in Demecia? "

" I came looking for a journal that said to lead to a mystical tower filled with powerful magical artifacts."

" The book of Magnus? "

" Yes! You know of it? "

" Know of it! I keep the dang thing in my bedside table! I stay up all night reading it and trying to understand all of its secrets. Wait here ill get it. "

With that Elsword eagerly rushed off down a hallway to his room. after he opened the door to the room he rushed in without closing the door behind him letting aisha peer slightly into his bedroom. With what little Aisha could see through the open doorway it looked like it might actually have been cleaned recently. Almost immediately as he had entered the room he left with a book clutched tightly in his hand. Before he sat back down he asked her.

" What are you looking for? "

" The Tower of Magnus."

He sat back down on the couch sitting closer to Aisha than before and opened the book to a random page took a cursory glance at the contents of the page and began to flip the pages until he came to a page with the image of a stone tower illustrated next to a large column of incomprehensible symbols. Elsword pointed to the picture and said to Aisha.

" Is this the one? "

" I'm not certain. I cant read the writing either. "

" Ah right i forgot to any others that read the book its just a book with a bunch of seemingly random symbols. Here i'll read for you. '_The Tower of Magnus. a tower said to be filled to the brim with immensely powerful artifacts that can turn the most ordinary spell caster into a master magician'. "_

" Thats the one! "

" I'm sorry Aisha but the book doesn't say where to find the tower. But it does say that the tower might be of demonic origin! "

" So? Most magical artifacts are. "

" Tomorrow morning i want to introduce you to someone special he'll know where to find the tower. But for now you'll have to stay here for the night i'll go down stairs to get you some blankets for the night. "

" Why can't we see him now? "

" Too dangerous the sand flurries might attack us while we go to see him. "

Aisha nodded her head and got comfy in the chair and began to doze off before elsword could return with the blankets.


	3. Means to an end

Aisha's eyes began to slowly open as the sun begun to peek over the top of the dune that shed a sliver of shade unto Elsword's living room. she slowly stretched her arms out and readied herself for the journey ahead as the memories of the past night raced through her head.

The warm embrace from Elsword still fresh in Aisha head as her body slowly regained its strength and the sounds of the compound began to flood her ears; birds chirping happily, the sound of cheerful laughter, the joyous songs being sung from the nearby bar,and the sound of a shower inside of the empty house, for a bandit camp it seemed so peaceful and happy, like a small rural village.

Aisha rose from the chair Aisha had called her bed for the last night and began to look about the house that Elsword had been living in for the past ten or so years. He seemed so different from when Aisha last saw him, yet the way he lived never changed. Clothes littered the floor and swords were piled up in the corner each one more intimidating than the last, Aisha could only imagine what the house might of looked like before Elsword begun to live here. the sound of the the shower stopped and a few moments later the sound of a hairdryer replaced it.

' Is Elsword doing his hair? ' Aisha thought as she moved into the room that appeared to be his kitchen eager to find something to eat that wasn't completely rotten. Then the thought of Elsword's wet muscular body wormed its way into Aisha's head. She stood there imagining every tiny detail of every muscle as his long crimson hair was blown by the hairdryer for just a moment and then shook her head violently to clear her head of the thought as she entered the kitchen. Upon entering the room she noticed a table sitting in the middle of an otherwise empty space as well as some chairs. it seems that this room also serves as his dining room as well. she glanced over the rest of the ordinary kitchen. It had the usual appliances: a stove, a fridge, and a couple cupboards for plates and other silverware. she walked over to the fridge and grasped the handle of its door. Aisha braced her nostrils for the pungent smells that would no doubt flood out of Elsword's fridge. She opened the door to his refrigerator and was surprised by the lack of any disgusting odors. She dug about in Elsword's fridge looking for anything like eggs or bacon to fry until she found a container of what looked to be salamander steaks, a meal that she loved feasting on during their adventures in Bethma.

She quickly grabbed the container, ripped off the lid and begun to smell them to see if they truly were salamander steaks, for they have a very unique smell when prepared correctly. And the smell of exotic spices and herbs flooded her nose making her mouth water in anticipation for the delicious taste of the meat that would send shivers down her spine and the divine texture. Elsword walked into the kitchen after drying his hair and wrapping himself in a towel and caught Aisha holding onto the container of steaks. They locked eyes for just a moment.

Elsword gave a small chuckle and said to her " I see you found my leftovers from two nights ago. Well go ahead and eat them if you want you. i'll warm up the stove for you. " He said as he went over to the stove still covered only by a towl.

Aisha blushed and said " Hmph. If you made them they're probably disgusting. Besides steak for breakfast isn't healthy anyways " As she snuck the container into her satchel.

Elsword again chuckled and muttered under his breath " Never change, do you Aisha? Still the most adorable tsundere as ever. " as he walked away from the stove and left to get some clothes on.

Aisha grabbed the milk from the fridge completely unaware of what elsword had muttered and grabbed a box of cereal with her free hand and went over and placed them on a table before grabbing a bowl and a spoon and began to eat her breakfast. Shortly after, Elsword returned, this time fully clothed and sat down at the table. He was dressed in a tan cloak that had obviously had seen quite a lot since it was all ragged and torn and underneath he wore a black vest with multiple pockets along with some black trousers with steel plating hidden underneath. He began to read the journal that Aisha seeked thumbing through the book and taking notes about monsters and magical occurrences that the book described in vivid detail.

After Aisha was done eating her cereal Elsword closed the journal and said to her " Now then we'd best go to see that someone i told you about yesterday. But before we do i must tell you that he is a bit umm… shy so he might be a bit scared of you but don't worry i can get him to talk to us. "

And so they left Elsword's humble little home and began to stride across the sands towards a small shack with an iron door.

However a red haired woman in a pure white lab coat stopped them and began to talk to Elsword " Excuse me Elsword but i have a few of those bombs that you wanted. I made them according to the diagrams you gave me. But i still don't know why you would want them to have powdered viper blooms as the main ingredient. "

Elsword replied to her with a few traces of irritation on his voice. " I've told you time and time again Rosey the viper blooms when ground make a cloud that is poisonous to sand flurries yet harmless to humans. That's why I had you make those bombs so that when i'm fighting a group of them i can stand a chance by myself. I'll come by later to pick them up thank you. Oh and also Rosey i'd like you to meet a real old friend of mine " He turned and pointed to Aisha who stood at his left side and said. " That is Aisha the magician and Aisha this is Rosey the camps chief researcher and alchemist when she finds time. "

Aisha curtseyed to her and and said to her " Glad to make your acquaintance Rosey. "

Rosey crudely curtseyed back to her and said " it's nice to meet you too Aisha I've heard much of you from Elsword especially after he's had one too many glasses of beer. He just can't shut up about you! You should stop by my lab some time I would love to hear your side of the stories that Elsword has told me. It must have been amazing fighting by his side before he came to this sandy hole. "

Aisha then replied to her " Oh certainly! I love telling stories and perhaps you can tell me a bit of what Elshort has been doing since he left the El Search Party to go who knows where. "

Rosey looked at Aisha confused she had no idea of Elsword's demeaning nickname perhaps with good reason.

Aisha then realized that she didn't know of Elsword's nickname and explained to her the name. " You see Rosey long long ago back when we were just kids me and Elsword were around the same age but i was still taller then him in height so i started calling him Elshort. And ever since then that's what i've called him. "

Elsword then stopped Aisha before she could say anything else more irritating saying "Aisha Rosey is a very busy woman and I am sure she doesn't want to spend all day here talking both your ears off so i suggest we let her get back to her work. " And then started to push her along to the shack that was their original destination before they got sidetracked.

They entered the shack which was silent and dark except for a light that shone inside of a cell and the small whimpers of a bloodied and bruised glitter that sat propped up against a wall with shackles decorated with blue glowing magical runes chained to the wall and wrapped around his ankles. His hands were scorched and chained together with blue glowing runes upon them as well. Around the shackles were scars from burns that have been there for years. At first he just sat there barely conscience and staring at his feet. But when Elsword took a step closer to the cell he sprang to life and began to scream, beg, and squirm away from Elsword as far as the chains would let him go. " Please don't burn me again! Please I'll do anything! Go away! please! "

After a while his screams turned to silent pleads and and pitiful sobbing. Aisha saw how the glitter feared Elsword and was petrified. ' What did Elsword do to this poor demon!? What kind of man has he become in the time we were apart? '

Elsword entered the cell without saying a word and slowly strolled over to the pitiful demon and the just stood over him without a word for a moment as the glitter stared at him with complete and utter terror in his eyes. Then Elsword crouched down next the glitter and began to talk to it without a trace of emotion in his voice.

" Hello Seron glad to see your still in good health. Now before you start that begging for your life i have something to ask you and you're going to answer me as best you can. Understand?" The glitter shook his head to say yes since he couldn't find the courage to speak.

" Good. Now have you ever heard of something called the Tower of Magnus? "

" N-No I haven't. Please don't burn me! I'm telling the truth! Please you have to believe me! "

Elsword stood back up straight and took one last look at the demon before he turned back around and left the cell. He whispered to Aisha " He's telling the truth." And motioned for her to follow him outside before he went to leave. Aisha lagged behind and just looked upon the pitiful glitter as it sat there in the corner and whimpered for mercy. Elsword stopped at the door and waited for Aisha and had to clear his throat before she finally started to leave. She was just as afraid as the glitter. How could her loving compassionate and honorable Elsword become so ruthless? What twisted such an man from being a knight in shining armor to a cold blooded monster?

She met him outside the shack didn't dare to look him the eyes out of fear of him. Elsword however had returned to his usual self and said to her " Hmm so we're back to square one. Perhaps Annabelle will know something or have some rumor we can go on. Annabelle is the owner of the local bar there isn't a thing that goes on here that don't know about. She has to have heard something we can go off of. " Aisha said nothing and kept looking at her sand covered shoes. Elsword waited for a witty response but instead was met with an awkward silence.

Attempting to break the silence he said to her " Well i guess I had better lead you there. it's over there right next to the hospital , the house with the big green neon cross, come on. " And he lead her to the bar and even as they entered she was still quiet as a mouse. However the awkward silence was replaced by lovely music and laughter.

Elsword immediately cheered up and shouted " Hey Anna! Pour me and my friend a cold drink would ya! "

And a woman with long brown hair behind the counter jokingly shouted back " You actually gonna pay this time or are you gonna swindle me like before you bandit. "

Elsword sat down on a bar stool in front of Annabelle answered her " Have I ever paid? "

She mischievously smiled and placed two mugs of beer down in front of him both near the point of pouring over. Elsword took a long drink of the beer before he noticed that Aisha had not sat down yet and then motioned her to sit beside him. She slowly went to sit beside him and took a seat on the bar stool beside him but didn't touch her drink. Elsword watched her worriedly feeling that something was amiss with her but he would ask her what was wrong when there wasn't so many people around.

He then turned his attention back to Annabelle who stood behind the bar wiping a mug off with a towel and asked her " Hey Anna have you heard of something known as the Tower of Magnus? "

" Hmm? Let me think. The name sounds familiar. " she thought hard for a few moments as she kept on wiping down the mug before she finally spoke again. " Ah! Now I remember! I heard some scholar drunkenly muttering about it after he passed out on the bar. the bar was empty and i was bored so i decided to listen to him. he said something about a land of trees as big as the towers of castle walls and just as round too. And a mountain that sat in the middle of a forest after that he didn't make any sense. Now the only place that even remotely matches that description is Silver Grove to the north east but even then i might be wrong. Sorry i couldn't be of anymore help but that is all I've heard. "

Elsword thought this over a bit before thinking out loud " Silver Grove…Yeah that seems like a good spot to hide a tower. Largely unexplored, rumors of deadly wood elves that would sooner fling an arrow into your eye than talk to you, the massive trees would make it hard to spot a large structure from afar. And the complete lack of human settlements makes it a great spot to look. Thanks Anna. " Elsword reached into a small bag that was tied to his belt and placed it on the bar for Anna.

She took the coin and said " You must have really wanted to find that tower if you payed me this much. Thanks El and stay safe out there. "

Elsword nodded to her and finished off the last of his drink before standing up. But before he left he said to both Aisha and Annabelle " Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you two. Aisha this is Annabelle and Annabelle this is Aisha the old friend i keep talking to you about. " Aisha stuck her hand out and Annabelle shook it.

Elsword then spoke to them " Aisha i'll go get some Dune Striders ready for the long ride ahead of us. In the meanwhile how about you and Anna get to know each other. " and then he left.

Anna then said to Aisha " Might I ask whats got you so scared? " Aisha didn't respond and just sat there staring at Elsword's empty glass.

Anna continued to pester her trying to get her to talk " You don't have to be scared. He's gone if it's about him. "

Aisha looked up at her paused for a moment and then spoke " Was Elsword like this when he first came here? Or has this place corrupted him into a monster? "

She answered her " He's not a monster. He's just trying to do the right thing. Sometimes he gets confused about what's really right and wrong or only focuses on the goal rather than the decisions he makes. All he needs is someone to guide him and remind him what's right and wrong. Spend more time with him and you'll see for yourself. "

After she finished her sentence Elsword walked in and said to Aisha " The Striders are all packed up and ready to go. Come on we have a long way to go to get to Silver Grove. "

Aisha said back " That was fast. Well i guess i better go it was nice meeting you Annabelle. I hope I meet you again. " Annabelle nodded to her and went back to washing mugs.

Then Aisha and Elsword left the bar and two large gecko like lizards about the size of horses with saddles upon them were waiting for them with all of their bags and supplies for the road they'd need. Elsword mounted the one furthest away from the entrance and waited for Aisha to mount hers. After she had mounted the Dune Strider they ran out of the camp the large and skillful legs moved lightning quick and carried them skillfully across the dunes as they set out to Silver Grove.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took a dark turn with Elsword i can only imagine what horrible things he did to that poor glitter. I wonder how Aisha is handling that. Either way the story will continue. <strong>


	4. Scars and Curses (reupload)

The night after Aisha and Elsword set out for Silver Grove from Demecia they stopped to take a break from riding and sleep for the night. As Elsword set up their tents, Aisha sat next to the fire staring intently into it remembering all the great times that Elsword and her had together and contemplating whether the Elsword she traveled with now was the same man that she fought alongside so long ago. Before long the tents were set and Elsword sat across from Aisha. Elsword knew something was wrong with Aisha just with the way she stared into the fire but he hesitated to ask what it was that was bothering her. Maybe it was something he shouldn't ask about just yet or perhaps it was just him misreading the situation.

They sat there for quite some time in almost complete silence, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire before them.

After long enough he decided he'd had enough of silence and said to Aisha " Aisha is something bothering you? "

She looked up from the flame and looked at Elsword as he sat there looking back at her his sapphire blue eyes looking concernedly unto Aisha. She fidgeted as she tried to make up something to try to satisfy his concern but not let him know of the fear she had for him. Then she remembered that Elsword had red eyes not blue and curiosity filled the gap for her imagination.

She stared at his eyes and asked him " Elsword why are your eyes blue? I thought they were red. "

He placed his hand near his eye as he remembered the fateful day that changed him forever. That was the day his eyes turned a deep blue color. He quickly regained his composer before answering her. " Oh these old things? it's a long story. "

Aisha quickly responded with a child like curiosity " I like long stories! Come on tell me! "

Elsword stared at the fire for only a moment and let out a heavy hearted sigh. He truly didn't want to remember that day but Aisha would keep pestering him until he answered.

So he began to recollect the day at the monastery as best he could and Aisha listened intently as this could give her some insight into what changed Elsword so much. " You remember that day at the monastery? "

" Yeah i remember. " Aisha said as she nodded her head.

" As you know we made it to the monastery high atop some mountain near Hamel when we split up to cover more ground. I decided i would look in the monasteries lower levels since the main building didn't look very promising. And I descended into the monastery's catacombs all by my lonesome. I looked about for a bit but then that was when Glaive appeared and told me he wanted to show me something. And of course i followed like an idiot. I should have known it was some cruel trick but i just was so curious of what it was he was so intent to show me. He lead me deeper and deeper into the catacombs until we came to a wall at the bottom of the monasteries catacombs. he pressed in one of the walls bricks and the wall slid away to reveal a secret passage. Glaive lead me through the passageway into what looked like an ancient magical laboratory that had some cryptic machine covered in runes in the middle of the room. " Elsword paused for a moment his body cringed at the memory of what happened next.

After Elsword regained his composure he continued. "Glaive told me to enter the machine and for reasons even i don't understand i did. The inside of the machine was a blank white ball large enough to house me and a horse maybe. And then all of a sudden the machine whirred to life and a great magical power began to flood the inside of the machine and the room itself. At first the machine didn't do anything and then blue tendrils of energy wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles and lifted me up into the air. For a moment they just held me there and then ... it happened. I have no idea what the machine did to me, but the pain! At first my body started to tingle all over and i began to feel weightless. And then it … it f-felt like my skin was on fire! and-and then! "

Elsword would have continued but Aisha had came over to the other side of the fire and hushed Elsword.

She 'knew' this memory must have been what warped elsword so much. She comforted him before saying to him. " It's ok Elsword you don't have to go on it if you don't want to. "

Elsword sat there staring at his hands as they shook in the air like they had minds of their own. Phantom pain echoed through his body as the memory of the event filled his mind. It was not the worst pain he had suffered but his body couldn't stop hurting so badly.

Elsword grit his teeth and said. " No i can continue. "

He continued on with the story " And then the machine started to pour mana into every corner of my body… it hurt so bad that it felt like i was ripped apart slowly and slammed back together violently. And then the skin on my chest started to ache as this rune formed on my chest. " He said referencing to the rune.

He took a breath and placed his hand on his chest feeling over the lines of the rune burned upon his chest before continuing on " Then visions poured into my head. I saw … someone. They were me and yet not at the same time. Sometimes i see them in my dreams and sometimes i hear them whispering to me when it's completely silent. I keep telling myself that they're just illusions, figments of my imagination, but sometimes they seem so lifelike that i try to reach out and touch them in my dreams. Oh and my eyes turned blue. "

Aisha was surprised at the sudden lack of agony in Elsword's words. How could he put so much passion behind his voice as he described such a traumatizing event and then suddenly act as if it were a pointless occurrence?

As she pondered whether the tale he was recounting to her was merely an elaborate ruse or if he truly was honest of this tale, Elsword continued on with his tale. " The machine stopped as the last bit of mana vanished from the room. As i emerged from the machine i felt a new power flow throughout my body and i remembered lessons that i never undertook myself, lessons of magics that i never knew existed and hours self taught techniques that were the exact opposite of the way i was trained. Glaive was gone and that was when Elesis, Add, Raven,and Eve rushed into the room and met me after the machine was done. The rest you know of. "

Aisha cringed as she remembered the rest of the day. Everyone lost something that day. She shook off the feeling of dread and sat there in deep thought as she stared into the fire. Elsword almost felt himself on the brink of tears but he looked away from Aisha as one lone tear tailed down his face and landed upon the cold sands beside him. Elsword wanted to get away from Aisha before he couldn't hold it back any more.

So he rose to his feet and as he held back tears said to her. " i'm gonna go and use the restroom i'll s-see you when i get back. "

He quickly left before she could stop him and went behind a large dune so that he could be alone for a while. He sat there at the base of the dune tears rolling down his face as memories of his sister's death echoed in his head and tore the wound open again.

Aisha worried for Elsword as she sat by the fire. It was not like him to just get up and leave like that and she knew that he was lying to her when he said he was going to the bathroom. Perhaps she should go to talk to him or perhaps she should sit and wait for him to come to her. she didn't want to make it worse and sometimes it's best to let somebody come to you before you try to help them. She sat and thought about what she should do before she decided to let Elsword be alone for now and perhaps try to get him to open back up to her like he did here. At least she had some insight to Elsword's true being.

The rest of the night was spent with little conversation between the two of them and after they had made themselves a meal they went into their respective tents and slept lightly for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>And thus ends another chapter. Some of you might be wondering why i made this chapter all about Elsword's powers and how he got them. The answer to this is because i have gotten multiple people telling me over and over that Elsword's eyes are red and not blue. And i know this is true, but i'm doing this so that everyone has no more excuse to continually tell me what i already know. And although I thank any of you who leave a review, i want reviews that have criticism or helpful tips or points out flaws in my writing that i might have missed or possibly just tell me that they liked the story that way i know i'm going the right way with the story or ways i can better myself that way i can make quality stories for you.<p>

Thank you for reading my story and i ask of you to leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far. 


End file.
